One for Each Day of the Week
by IceLilyLaura
Summary: This shall be a series of one-shots, all with the titles of days of the week. The oneshots shall be with random people, so far: Zack/OC Cloud/OC Sephiroth/OC. The title comes from RLoli. :3  CH. 3 UP!
1. Monday: Stargazing

Part 2 of my 'Days of the Week' one-shot series. Dedicated to RLoli. This is a Zack one-shot. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any of it's people. If I did, I'd be freaking rich. FREAKING rich, I tells ya!

* * *

"And what's that one?" I pointed to another star in the sky.

"That one?" Zack pointed to another star.

"No; THAT one." I pointed back to my star.

"Oh, that's Sirius." then, He made a little pattern in the sky with his finger. "It makes Canis Major." Now that I looked at it, it did slightly did resemble a dog. I sat up, placing my hands behind me on the grass. I had asked Zack to take me stargazing; when we both got a chance off, that is. Here we were, laying on the grass, him pointing out stars to me.

At first, I was a bit surprised he knew anything about astrology; it is Zack the PUPPY, for goodness sake! When I heard him talking about stargazing, I leapt at the chance to be alone with him. It would be a one-sided thing, I realized, but still! I was here, LAYING next to Zack; It was such a romantic cliche! Sighing, I shut my eyes.

I heard him sit up. When I looked at his face, he seemed slightly worried.

"Something wrong?" He asked me; I shook my head.

"Nah; I think this is fun." I took my gaze back up to the stars, but I could still tell he was looking at me via my peripherals.

* * *

-ZACK'S POV-

Did she have any idea what she was doing to me?

I was never the same around her; at least not to me.

I was happy on a usual basis, but being around her… It just made me so much happier! I told Cloud about this; he teased me, saying I had my first crush…. Bull.

I mean, she's my best FRIEND! Wouldn't it be weird for me to have a crush on her?

….

_** No**, _whispered my conscience.

She's beautiful. Her olive skin, her deep brown eyes... And in this light... just the way the shadows made her body look...

….

...Damn.

* * *

-Rose's POV-

Okay, now things were getting awkward; He was STILL staring at me!

_ Maybe he likes you._

Bull. Stupid conscience. He's thinking... of... uhhh...

Finally, I turned and looked back at him. There was some sort of… emotion.. In his eyes, like I had never seen before.

It wasn't like the look he had when he was fighting…

It wasn't like the look he had when he was joking around with his buddies…

It was something I couldn't put my finger on.

_Love! _My mind seemed to be screaming.

Nu-uh.

Uh-huh.

NU-uh.

UH-huh.

NU-UH!

... Wait, am I answering myself? Yes. Damn. And I'm losing.

Okay, he _may_ like me.

Or he may **love** me...

Or... L-love?

So many thoughts raced through my head.

What if it is?

What if he likes me?

What if…..

What if…

** It's not?**

I wasn't ruining the friendship I had between us, that was for sure. I began standing up, trying to dust myself off, when I was yanked down.

By **_Zack_**.

I tried moving, but then I realized…

**_We were kissing._**

* * *

My legs were jello; I couldn't get back up if I tried.

My eyes fluttered closed, enjoying every sweet minute with him.

My hands found their way around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip; I smirked into the kiss, denying him entrance.

He ran his hand up my leg and I gasped, accidentally letting him in. Okay, so Zack was playful. Our tongues battled for a while, until mine won dominance; ...sissy.

* * *

Finally, we had to broke away for air. His face was as red as mine.

"Uh-Rhi… I didn't mean to- I mean if you didn't like me like that, it's okay, A-and-" I put a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Zack, I've liked you for a while." I giggled a little, removing my hand. "I just didn't want to make the first move." He smiled at me, then I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I'm glad, Starshine." He moved in to kiss me again, but I playfully pushed him back.

"Starshine? What is that, a pet name?" He snuggled into my neck

"Your eyes; they shine like stars. Brighter than them, though." I rolled my eyes once again, then gave in to the kisses he was planting on my jaw.

* * *

...

...?

...?

...!

"Zack, if you thought I didn't like you, why did you give me tongue?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, RLoli. She has some really great stories, GO CHECK THEM OUT! NOW!

Lol, I had lots of fun writing this. Check out my profile if you want a one-shot of your own! :3

Oh, and please give me a review...

IF you want to see part 2, that is.

MWAHAHA!


	2. Tuesday: Laundry

Tifa was out doing some shopping.

Cloud was out doing deliveries.

The kids? With Barrett.

Me? Cleaning the _**ENTIRE**__** DAMN HOUSE**_.

Okay, so I guess you wouldn't say the _ENTIRE_ house… but still!

It's **LAUNDRY**.

I _**HATE**_ doing LAUNDRY.

"Freaking.. Tifa…" I mumbled to myself as I walked around, picking up everyone's dirty clothes. She had blackmailed me into doing this.

* * *

-FB-

I waved to Cloud as he went out the door. He nodded, then hopped on his motorcycle and left.

"Belle?" Tifa was calling me.

"Yeah?" She poked her head out from behind the bar.

"I have to go out to get more groceries." I nodded. "Do you think you could do everyone's laundry for me?" Uh-no. Ew. Laundry.

"Uhh…"

"Or I could call up Cloud and ask him to do it." I gave her a funny look. "And mention something about the little _crush_ you have on him." She came out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face. My eyes went wide.

"Tifaa…." I glared at her… sort of. I have a very crappy glare. She smiled and waved.

"I expect it to be all done when I get home." Then she just walked out the door.

"...Freaking cheater."

* * *

Okay, so I had this HUGE crush on Cloud ever since he saved me from… well dying, basically.

I got tired of taking crap from my parents, so I decided to run away. I was walking around, when this huge creature came out. It nearly killed me. Nearly. All of a sudden, Cloud jumps out on Fenrir and chops it in half. Like a a hot knife to freaking **_BUTTER_**. I passed out. When I came to, I was in a bed in Seventh Heaven. Then Tifa said I could stay here as long as I worked at the bar.

So here I was, _living_ with the guy of my dreams.

But did he know?

Pshhh, **no**.

I sighed, then threw some more laundry in the machine. I nervously truged up the stairs.

There was only one room I hadn't done.

_**Cloud's**_.

But, should I really go in? I mean, it's a guy's room, but not just any guy. CLOUD'S room.

BUT then again, I am doing LAUNDRY.

The words echoed in my head. HIS room. HIS!

I could go through all his stuff… (Mwahaha..)

Or I could do the laundry like I was supposed to….huh.

My hand gently gripped the doorknob. Taking another breath, I slowly turned it and stepped inside.

* * *

The room itself was normal. A bed, a desk, sidetable, not to mention the thousands of pictures Marlene and Denzel drew for him plastered to the wall. I walked over to his desk and looked at the many pictures on it. One was when he cured Denzel of his geostigma. I came after that, so I wasn't in it. There was another picture with Aerith. I picked it up. She was standing there, smiling beside Cloud. Tifa told me about her death. I was a bit jealous of Aerith since she was usually in Cloud's thoughts. (At least from what I knew.) He was 'better' now, but still liked to go to that church. I sighed and set it down.

I walked over to his laundry basket and picked it up, then exited the room.

* * *

Downstairs, I seperated the clothes (although most of his were black). I lifted up his jacket to throw it in the machine, when I noticed something fall out of it. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a piece of paper, a doodle, probably by Marlene.

On the paper, there was a big heart. In the middle was Cloud and.. And another girl.. Holding hands. I laughed at the small drawing.

But then I pondered, who is this girl? It wasn't Tifa, because Tifa's hair was long and dark. The girl in the picture had red hair about down to her shoulders, and grey eyes. Well, grey dots for eyes. I know Tifa's eyes aren't grey.

...

I have red hair..

And grey eyes...

My eyes widened at the realization. My heart was beating fast.

Why would he keep this with him?

…..

Oh... duh, because it reminded him of Marlene. Gosh, calm down idiot.

But then, he had plenty of pictures drawn by the kids in his room. Why me?

... No. Way.

_RING!_

Weird, I thought I locked the door.

I stood up slowly, still holding the paper.

"Sorry, we're cl-" Cloud stood at the door, just having closed it. He looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"C-Cloud?" He wasn't looking me in the eyes anymore. He was looking at my hands; more specifically, the item in them.

"…" He took a step forward, face emotionless. Then another. And another. And another.

"Cloud." He looked back up at me. "Why?" He stopped, his face holding a mild look of surprise.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean 'WHAT'? Why were you carrying this-" I held the picture up in front of me, "with you?" . He studied it for a bit, then looked away.

"... It's my favorite." I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Why not the one with everyone in it?" He looked me straight in the eyes once more.

"... because you're not in it."

My heart stopped.

".. D-Do you mean that, Cloud?" He nodded, then walked up to me. I looked down, suddenly taking great interest in his shoes.

I felt his hand under my chin, gently pulling it back up to face him.

"I love you."

My eyes went wide as saucers. I took his hand off my chin and ran behind the counter, standing across from him.

"LIER!" My face went red. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Damn.

"Because.. well...because.. Uh.. I.." I stared hard at the counter, trying to think of an excuse. "I just got here!" I looked up at him satisfied with my excuse. The only issue was, he wasn't there anymore.

"Cloud?" I bent over the countertop to see if he was there. Nothing. I turned back around, only to find said person standing in front of me.

"Clo-" My words became jumbled when I realized Cloud was kissing me.

His lips were alot warmer and softer than I thought they'd be. I felt my legs go to mush. Luckily, he was there to catch me.

Finally, we broke apart. I slowly opened my eyes, unaware they had closed. Our foreheads touched.

"I guess it's not too soon." He smiled at me, then we lip locked again.

* * *

Meh. How do you think it was?

Sorry about the huge vacay.

School. Ugh.

Anywho's, If I dont get another chance to post, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Please review. I don't care if you say 'Good' Just review. It makes meh happeh! And check out some of my other FF and KH stories.

-lll


	3. Wednesday: Exploding

No, I DON't own Anything Squeenix related. I only own my OC. If I did own Squeenix, well, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

* * *

They all said the same thing.

'Sephiroth did this. He set the town on fire.'

I ran through the burning mass, trying to find out what had really happened.

Sephiroth, MY SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth, had burned down Nibelhiem?

No way.

Finally, I got to the facility everyone claimed he was in.

I bolted up the stairs, only to find our tour guide, Tifa, unconscious on the ground. She must've taken passed out from the fire… but fire doesn't give you bruises….

"SEPHIROTH!" Zack was here? Why was he fighting Sephiroth? I ran up the next set of steps to be greeted by flashes of metal.

"Zack, stop!" I pulled out my chain and wrapped it around his sword, successfully stopping his attacks.

"What're you doing? That's Sephiroth, not an enemy!" I yelled.

"No, Meg, it's not! Look at him!" I tore my gaze from Zack and looked over at Sephiroth. Nothing different.

"Yeah, it's Sephiroth. What about him?" Zack untangled his sword from my chain, then ran over beside me.

"Something's wrong with him. He- he's different Meg." Zack sternly looked at me. "He changed."

"Changed? No, I've simply seen the truth!" Sephiroth came forward.

"What?" I was so confused.

"You see, I'm not normal like either of you." He motioned to me and Zack. "I'm genetically altered." He laughed-a hollow, evil noise to my ears. "A monster, if you will."

"No, you aren't! You Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Cla-" I narrowly dodged the sword he swung at me, receving a small scratch on my cheek. I put my hand up on my face.

"I am above that. Because of…" He moved out of the way, motioning to a glass case. Inside, I saw a human-like figure... It was actually more of an Alien, & horrid to look at. "Mother."

"Mother? Stop being stupid, Seph! That's not your mother!" I yelled, feeling tears well up behind my eyes. "Just come back with us, help us fix the village!" He laughed again.

"I already fixed it." … H-he didn't.

"You mean, y-you did that to the village?" No.

"Of course." A few tears slipped out.

"N-no.. you're lying!"

"I enjoyed it, too." I fell to my knees. Tears poured freely down my cheeks. It didn't matter that I was a Soldier myself, emotions... they just come out.

"NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING!" I looked over at Zack, ignoring the water cascading down my cheek. "Zack… tell him. Tell him he's lying."

Zack sadly looked at me. I knew he must be hurting too. Not only was Sephiroth his idol, but his friend.

"I'm sorry, Megan." He put his hand on my shoulder. "He's gone." Zack looked at Seph once again.

"But we can try to beat it out of him." Zack smiled a little. I knew he always wanted to fight Sephiroth.

I wiped the salty liquid from my cheeks, then stood-weapon in tow. Zack charged first.

"Sephiroth!" He swung his oversized sword, but Sephiroth blocked him. They clashed a few times, till Seph pushed Zack back. I spun my chain, then threw it at Sephiroth. He blocked it with his sword. I smiled.

"Gotcha." I yanked the sword clear out of his hand, sending it close to the edge. He glared at me, then charged.

We were closely matched. I blocked his fists, and he blocked mine.

"I know all your moves, Seph. You were my teacher, remember?" He smirked.

"I may have been your teacher, but you don't.." He grabbed my arm, "know.." and squeezed.. "EVERYTHING!" It snapped like a twig.

I cried out in pain. Sephiroth took the advantage and kicked me into a wall. I heard him walk over and pick up his sword.

"HYAA!" I looked up to see Zack charge at him. Sephiroth stuck his sword right through him.

"ZACK!" I screamed. More tears poured down my cheeks as I saw victory fading. Sephiroth slung him into the wall beside me.

"Zack?" He coughed. Blood came out. "Are you okay?" He wiped his mouth, then smiled at me weakly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one with the broken arm?" He laughed.

"Idiot.." I sighed. "Zack, he's not gonna come back, is he?" Zack wore a serious expression once more.

"…" He sighed. "I… I guess not…"

"Zack, I have a plan to defeat him." Zack looked at me, intent on listening. Sephiroth started laughing manically.

"Oh, DEFEAT ME? A SUPERBEING?" He started laughing again. I ignored him.

"Zack, that's not our Sephiroth." I started. "You won't like the plan.. But you have to do it, okay?" He looked at me, not quite sure what to say. "I'm going to wrap myself and Sephiroth together, then you take his sword and stab it through us." He looked at me like I was insane. "Then, you'll take this," I handed him a remote. "And hit the blue button."

"What'll that do?"

"Blow the place up." He went wide-eyed.

"But, Megan! You'll both be killed!"

"That's the point, Zack." I sighed. "Look at what he's done to this city. What next? Gongaga?" I hit a nerve on that one. "Please, Zack. Just… This last time. I want to be alone with him for one last time." Zack always knew about my crush on Sephiroth, and thank Bahamut he didn't spill. For a guy, Zack sure was interested in gossip.

"… Fine." I smiled at him and hugged him, whispering 'Thank you' in his ear.

We both stood, Zack with his buster sword, and me with my chain.

"SEPHIROTH!" I ran at him, and-with my good hand-wrapped my chain around his sword.

"I won't be falling for that again." He yanked me forward, then stabbed me in the leg. I fell to one knee.

"… Sephiroth!" This wasn't the plan. I had to get that sword from him. So, I did the unexpected.

I stood up, and the sword sent a wave of pain into my leg. I ignored it, and ran forward…. And kissed him. The shock of it all was just enough to loosen his grip. I yanked the sword out of his hand, and slung it to Zack.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, then wrapped us in my chain. He tried to wriggle out, but it was of no use. "This chain was woven from scales of the leviathan, feathers of a phoenix, & bark of the great tree- not mention forged in ifrit's fire. You're not getting out of this." It was true. He wasn't… and neither was I.

"HAAA-" I heard Zack's footsteps against the cement. Closer.. Closer… Closer…

"What are you-"

A searing pain tore through me.

"Goodbye, Meg." I then heard Zack's fleeting footsteps.

"… Goodbye."

'I wonder if Zack got out yet…'

…

_*BOOM!*_

Yup.

The ground cracked beneath us, and we were soon falling..

"Sephiroth?" He had stopped his attempts at escape. It seemed death had finally snapped him out of his... his idiocracy…

"Why would you die with me, you fool?"

And for those last moments..

"I love you."

He was mine.


End file.
